Dear Diary
by T.L. Umi R
Summary: What is it like to not know where your best friend has gone? One girl finds out the hard way as her life suddenly changes in a heartbeat. This is another side of time and shows another side of the story, long before the secrets of the book were revealed.


DEAR DIARY  
Another side of Time  
Another side of the Story  
  
!DISCLAIMER! These characters do not belong to me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Week 1  
Tuesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was horrible! My best friend Takiko is missing! She's been gone for two days and her father has heard no word from her. She hasn't been to class either. I hope she's alright! But it's strange. No one but her father and I seem to realize she's gone. Weird. I have a bad feeling that something has happened. And I am determined to find out what. Well I must get sleep if I am to wake up early and search for Takiko so I must end here. Goodnight.  
  
~Suzuno~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Week 2  
Sunday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well my searches led no where and no one has yet to hear from her. After each day passes, I find myself drawn to her house more and more. I think I just really miss my friend. I wonder where she has gone to and if she is ok. I hope I see her again. The police say that.... she might be.... BUT THATS NOT POSSIBLE! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! Not without proof! I am sure that if I just keep going to her house, I am bound to find something to help me figure out where she is. Or she could even come back. Only time will tell.  
  
~Suzuno~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Week 2  
Thursday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Something strange has been happening. Its really weird but I feel like... as if I am going to Takiko's house uncontrolibly. As if I can't help but to go. I know it sounds like I am losing my mind but its true!   
  
Take Monday as an example: I was walking home from school. I had decided earlier that I was gonna go to the mall and I was walking the usual way I get there. I guess I had something else on my mind and wasn't paying attention but when I stopped walking, I was at Takiko's house! Standing on her doorstep ready to ring the doorbell!   
  
Something is happening to me, dear diary. I feel almost like her house is luring me, desiring and pulling at me for my return. I know it sounds weird but thats the only way to describe how I feel. I hope this feeling will pass and I hope Takiko comes home soon.   
  
~Suzuno~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Week 2  
Saturday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ok, now I KNOW something's going on! And now I know for sure that something is happening to me too! Yesturday, I had became ill and my father kept me from school and unfortunately, forbid me to step near Takiko's house. After my father had gone off to work and my mother had left for the store, I feel into a sound sleep.  
  
When I regained conciousness from my sleep, I found myself standing in Takiko's house! And the worst part is that my parents were standing next to me as well, yelling at me for disobeying them. But I tell you, Diary, I was sleeping the entire time! I tried to tell my parents but they would not listen to me and now I am grounded and punished for doing nothing but sleeping even though they don't believe me.   
  
What is happening to me?? Why do I keep returning to Takiko's house? Something is going on and it's effecting me too. I hope she comes home, I really miss her and I know that when she finally comes back, all this will stop happening to me. I hope.   
  
~Suzuno~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Week 3  
Wednesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have stopped fighting and now just let my subconcious take me to Takiko's house. It's weird but by now I have gotten use to it. Besides, I have been getting to know Takiko's father a little bit better. He is really worried about his daughter. He doesn't sleep nor eat and he spends most of his time reading a strange book. But its strange. He reads this book like he doesn't know what's to happen next, yet he wrote this book!  
  
In my opinion, her father has lost his mind. He keeps saying stuff about Ancient China and about a turtle god called Genbu planning something horrible for his daughter. I think he really needs some food, sleep and fresh air. He never leaves the house for anything.   
  
I am worried that if Takiko doesn't return home soon, her father might hurt himself. He continously talks about not allowing his little girl to be devoured. Whatever that means, I am not sure but I don't think it is something good. I really believe he needs mental help now.   
  
He seems so unstable, as if he could just snap emotionally and start killing innocent people and maybe himself. I wonder what he means by Takiko being devoured. Well I have decided that I won't make my daily visit. Maybe some time by himself will let him think alittle more clearly. Takiko, where ever you are, please come home soon.  
  
~Suzuno~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Week 3  
Thursday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You won't believe what has happened! Well theres good news and then theres bad. First the good news: I was able to control myself for once and I didn't go to Takiko's house yesturday. Now for the bad news: Remember before when I explained about the father of Takiko's condition? Well do you remember also when I said that he seemed as if he could snap any day and hurt himself or others? Well that day has arrived.  
  
I woke up this morning and was on my way out the door to school when the T.V. news report had said something to catch my ear. I sat down to listen as tears started to run down my cheeks. They said that the missing girl, Takiko, had finally returned home last night! She was back now! But then they quickly added that her father had greeted her by killing her then murdered himself.   
  
Oh Diary I can't understand this! Why would he kill his own daughter that he had been waiting for for weeks? It makes no sense to me! The news also stated that laying on the ground right next to the crime scene was that strange book he had been writing and reading! I knew something was weird about that book. I think it had something to do with Takiko's father killing her and comitting suicide. I just don't know what though.  
  
My father, being close friends with Takiko's father, recieved that book later on today in the mail. It came with a note saying that a note had been left for him concerning the book. My mother doesn't want me to go near the book until my father reads the note carefully first.   
  
For once, I am not listening to her! I need to know what happened to my friend! I need to know why! And I think the answers I am looking for are in that book! Later tonight, while my mother prepares dinner, I am going to read that book. Hopefully I can find some answers to what has happened to my friend. And what had happened to me.   
  
It's strange but I think I see a white tiger outside my door! It seems like it won't hurt me but I am beginning to think that my mind is starting to be lost too! I have a strange feeling about that illusion of the tiger though, like it were real. But thats silly theres no way it could be. The tiger seems to want me to follow it. Maybe if I do follow it, the illusion will go away. Well, I must stop writing now so I can follow that tiger. Goodbye.  
  
~Suzuno~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry but this is a one chapter story. I think you all can figure out what happens when she goes to follow that tiger. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you people like this story, I will write a sequel.*~* 


End file.
